Of Pain and Blood
by monkan
Summary: Edward never forgave Carlisle for casting him away after turning Esme. Carlisle, haunted by his mistake with Edward is trying to find forgiveness with his new family. Stronger than ever, Edward is back to hurt Carlisle after years upon years of festering emotions and he won't stop so easily. Edward/Jacob. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Of Pain and Blood

By: Monkan  
Pairing: Edward/Jacob  
Setting: Between the first and second book. Jacob's just been turned into a wolf.  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to the rightful owner S. Meyer.  
Warnings: M/M, Character Death, Violence, etc.

Full Summary: Edward never forgave Carlisle for casting him away after turning Esme. Carlisle, haunted by his mistake with Edward is trying to find forgiveness with his new family. But one day, in their second year of living in Forks, the past comes back to haunt them. Stronger than ever, Edward is back to hurt Carlisle after years upon years of festering emotions and he won't stop so easily.

Author's Note: Update rate will depend on the interest in this story. If it's silent, then it will go real slow; if it's high demand, then it will go faster.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.

~ Chapter 1 ~

_Chicago, 1928_

Edward walked down the dark alley, his shadow melting into the darkness of his soul. The sound of a rat in the dumpster was suddenly overshadowed by the sound of footsteps. Edward stopped and listened to the unguarded thoughts of his stalker.

He read sex, blood, murder, and more sex. Although the thoughts were sick enough to make any normal person gag, it had little effect on him. Edward turned around slowly, seduction in his every move. His stalker moved up to him and just as he was about to put his hands on him, Edward seized his head and gorged into the neck. Within seconds the fighting stopped in the human. A few more seconds and the body began to go limp. When Edward finally let the man go, he fell into a heap on the ground. Dead.

Edward licked at the blood at the corner of his lips as his newly red eyes fell onto a silent figure.

"What have you done Edward?" Carlisle asked, horror filled with what he had witnessed.

"Just me moving on, Carlisle." The young vampire slurred as the fresh blood gave him a power boost he had never felt before. _Is this how a drug addict feel?_

"Why?" the sadness filled Carlisle and his mental barrier grew thin, letting Edward read every emotion. All the guilt, all the love, all the memories Carlisle had of him. Unfortunately, the memories were tainted by his new found love with Esme.

"You know why." Edward hissed at his _father_. "Ten years. We shared ten years of intimacy. You were my everything. Ten years together but as soon as the harlot enters, I'm history."

"_Don't_ call _her_ that." The elder vampire hissed at his firstborn.

Edward showed his own teeth at his sire. "You not only abandoned me, but you won't even acknowledge what we had. For ten years, we shared everything. Now you won't even look at me. _I've_ become _your_ dirty secret. She doesn't even know what we shared."

"She's still healing from her life as a human. She doesn't need…"

"_No_!" Edward yelled. "_You_ are just a _scared_, _coward_ whose afraid of consequences. And I happen to be a _consequence_ of_ your past_."

"That's not it, Edward. _Please_. You have to believe me." Carlisle begged. He saw his whole life falling apart before his eyes.

Edward shock his head as his red eyes glowed in the dark. "I will never forgive you, Carlisle."

All the elder vampire could do was take one step forward before his beloved child was gone. He couldn't scent or feel him anywhere. Carlisle felt his heart die as he knew he had lost his Edward. The harsh truth was that he couldn't even cry over it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

_Northern Canada, 1989_

It couldn't have been called an accident or even war. It had been a bloodbath. The last surviving werewolf tribes had been found and eliminated by the Volturi. For years upon years they had been hiding until they were betrayed by a human woman who happened to come across their home and took photos of them. That same human woman had gone to Italy with the same camera and ended up as a meal for the Volturi. The photos were discovered and soon after the attack commenced. It had been sudden, fast, and bloody.

What they hadn't known was that a single survivor lived. She had been gone for the week, to visit a friend in Forks. It would have been the last time in years she left the village, since she was pregnant. However, what she came back to was the remains of a massacre and no one alive.

She could smell the vampires and went into hiding, deep in the forest. She took refuse with a pack of wolves. Being a full-blood wolf herself, and in need of protection from predators, the pack took her in. For four months she lived with them, helped them watch over the pack as the child in her grew stronger. The female wolves often came closer to cuddle and sniff her belly, each and every one of them bonding with the cub as if it were their own. The males would take turns to guard her when they travelled or hunted. It showed that even not yet born, her child was an alpha. But she knew that her life wouldn't last.

Wolfs stayed true to their bonded their whole lives. Werewolves were even more faithful than wolves. Having lost her mate, she knew that soon after her child was born, she would fade away.

With the day coming closer she made a deal with the wolves to deliver her child to a safe place. A place they were traveling to.

When the day finally came and a baby boy was born, she wrapped him in a handmade basket of her cloths. She gave her child to the alpha male who would transport her child the remaining distance before she closed her eyes for the last time.

On the 1 September, 1989, a lone wolf walked into the reservation with a human child. The chief of the reservation, Billy Black, walked up to the wolf as it left the child on the ground before turning back and leaving the area.

_13 May, 1991_

Billy Black and some of the other elders had gone into Forks to get groceries. Sarah, Billy wife, felt that it would do well for Jacob to see the world outside the reservation. He carried the two years old on his arm as he talked to the store manager.

Billy set his son down on the ground and told 8 years old Sam Uley to watch Jacob while they gathered what they needed.

Sam, while being still young, was still a bossy child and he didn't really like to watch over others if he couldn't help it. So upon seeing the mean dog chained to one of the poles close to the store, Sam came up with a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, Billy and the others were done packing their stuff and would have paid the clerk when a sudden murmur came from outside the store. One of the store employees came into view in the open front door.

"Ya better come n' see this."

The people in the store filled out to see what was happening, and Billy came out among the last.

When he came out, he saw his son sitting in front of the dog the wood cutter owned. A bulldog, which had been raised to be a vicious guard dog, and a mean one at that too. Only its owner was able to contain it.

So when Billy saw his little son in front of the dog he felt a cold dread fill his mind and he stepped forward to protect Jacob when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He growled at the man behind him.

"Look!" was all he got.

It was only then that his mind registered that there were no growls coming from the dog. He turned back to the scene just in time to see the dog lick Jacob's small hand and rolled over onto its back.

Jacob put his small hands on the belly of the dog and scratched him with eagerness while giggling.

Later that day on the way back to the reservation, Sam got an earful from both his father and Billy for not watching Jacob as he was supposed to.

_Forks, 2005_

It had been two years.

The Cullen family lived in a remote house in the forest, to protect themselves from the curious looks of the town's people. Carlisle worked as a dedicated doctor in the local hospital while his wife Esme was a house wife. Their children, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper lived the lives of high school students. They were a rich family who moved around a lot due to Carlisle's job.

It would have been the perfect, but to Carlisle, there was a big hole in his cold heart. Even after over 70 years, he missed Edward terribly. He regretted how things had turned out and the loss of his eldest. The memories of that night in the alley had mixed together with the memories of their years together. Every time he reminisced over their relationship, somehow it always leads back to the alley. It doesn't matter if it's a memory of them in bed or hunting, the betrayed red eyes always came back.

He loved Esme with all his being. She was his mate, his soul mate, and he never regretted finding her. She helped with the loss, having learned what his relationship with Edward had been like. She understood. It had taken her a few days but she couldn't even imagine so many years alone without someone, anyone. She also understood why Edward had left when she joined their life. If she had been in his shoes; lover to Carlisle and spent years in intimacy together only to be pushed aside because of someone else entering their lives. Someone Carlisle fell in love with. She would most likely have done the same.

Their children knew that there had been someone before them. They didn't know the details but knew that Edward was supposed to be part of their family.

Alice had tried to see Edward's future but to no luck. She didn't like how he seemed to fade away the second she got a view of him. Jasper did his best to comfort her but he felt each time Carlisle was told nothing new, the hurt in their father's soul echoed in his own.

Rosalie on the other hand held no qualms of giving her own opinion of Edward. Sometimes her lover and mate Emmet had to hold her back when her comment got a little too straight forward. She never wanted to hurt anyone in her new family, she loved them all, but she would never again be manipulated into tiptoeing around a subject because the others were too scared to say it and hurt someone.

Despite their different personalities, Carlisle was proud of his family.

Carlisle was walking out of the hospital. His mind filled with the meeting with the shape-shifters of La Push. After the incident of the rouge vampires, they had to be more careful not to get on the wolves bad side. The night air hit the blond vampire as he headed to his expensive car. Although he didn't need it, he took a deep breath of the crisp night air.

His senses filled with the familiar scent that he snapped to attention and looked around. In the distance, too far away for humans' eyes, he saw the back of Edward walking around a corner and disappearing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

Edward stood staring out the window of the hotel he was renting in Forks. His red eyes searched the streets as the nightlife of this small town continued. He saw the dinners in the local pub, the bickers down the alley, the not-yet-legal teenagers roaming the streets. Alcohol and drugs exchanged hands. The police believing that they were protecting the citizens but had no real idea of the bigger picture.

Losing interest in the human activities, the vampire turned around and picked up his boxers from the floor, then his black pants and shirt. Without buttoning his shirt he walked into the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair, giving it some semblance of order, but not ruining the "just fucked" look. His crimson eyes caught the tiny tint of red on his upper lip and licked it.

_Perfect._

He walked over to the bed, bent down and kissed the pale lips of the girl lying on it. Her heart beat really slowly. So slowly that it could stop any moment. If it did, he wouldn't care. It all depended on the girl if she were strong enough to make it. It was not the first time, and she had been completely willing. She knew what she gave herself into and she wasn't the first either.

Edward sneered at the stupidity of humans. If they found something they shouldn't touch, they took it to bed. If they saw something dangerous, then their lust in wanting to tame him grew too strong. He wanted to drink their blood, and they wanted to sleep with him. It didn't matter to him if they drew the shorter straw.

The police was no wiser either. If by some chance they could draw his DNA from the victims, then all they would get was either DNA who were not in the system, or over 100 years old if they were lucky.

Just as he opened the door, he heard her heart take its final beat and fell silent.

The door closed as if nothing had happened.

Out on the street Edward walked over to his car, a silver Volvo, and stared down the punks who were checking it out. He didn't need to read the idiots thoughts to know he was planning on stealing it.

He got in a tore down the road in barely legal speed.

A small town like this was not really where he would chose to be, but his personal preference was not important at the moment. What drew him here was because Carlisle and his "family" lived in this area.

After the first few years on his own, rearranging and enjoying his new life, he began to keep tags on his sire. At the time he had still held resentment for being cast aside, but also been haunted by longing for the god old days. Unfortunately, that had stopped when Carlisle had started to take in other vampires, adopting them.

Edward took a corner dangerously close to as his eyes flashed dangerously. He stepped on the break and came to a sudden stop. On the road ahead of him stood a very familiar figure; Carlisle.

The younger vampire got out of the car, slammed the door and sat down on the hood, staring the other vampire right into his eyes. He knew that this would have the most reaction because of his red eyes.

"Should I say, long time no seen?" Edward asked haughtily.

"What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head in fake confusion, "Is that a question?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and clenched his fist before he opened his mouth again. "What I want to know is why here, why now after all this time?"

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "You really need to ask that question?" He stood up and walked slowly forward, "I'm here to make your life a living hell. I'm here to make you wish you had thought twice before turning me against my will."

"I did that to save you." Carlisle injected.

"No!" He finally stopped, his voice dripping with venom. "You did what my _mother_ asked you to do. _I_ never wanted this life. If I could have died as human then I would have taken it, not be condemned to this cursed existence _you_ call life. You were my light and then I meant nothing-"

"That's not true Edward. You were always dear to me-"

"Do you think about me as you bed your tramp? It probably didn't matter to you who you had before Esme as long as they could take away your loneliness."

"That's not _true_. Please, Edward, you have to believe me. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"_Well you did_." Hissed Edward, "and guess what? I'm back and the only way to stop me is to kill me." He turned back to his car. "You better watch over your family. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious children."

"You wouldn't touch them." Carlisle hissed for the first time, unable to stop the dread from spreading inside his body, "They have nothing to do with us."

"Oh, but they do," said Edward, opening his car door. "I will destroy _everything_ you hold dear. Nothing will be safe until you have suffered the same as I did."

The door closed and just a second after the car started, the gear was put in, did a U-turn and speed away, leaving the lonely doctor in its dust.

Inside the car, Edward was fuming with anger and resentment. His fingers digging into the steering so hard he could hear the metal core complain in protest. He needed an outlet for his anger, and he knew where to look.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

The one thing about being telepathic was that you could hear everyone and anyone. Since living in major cities made his ability grow stronger, he had to learn how to control it if he didn't want others to know about it. It did little if he started to answer questions and remarks that were not spoken out loud.

He also didn't want to hear all the perverted thoughts of every scumbag and bitch that came within 2 km of him. That also made him able to sense when someone was looking for him and avoid them.

That's how he managed to stay of the grid from the Volturi. Aro wanted him among his ranks, another puppy to chain and subdue. Only Edward was not much for the subdue part, although the chain did hold some appeal to him.

So it was really easy for Edward to find the closest shape-shifters and headed toward them.

He was majorly pissed and needed the exercise the beasts provided when targeting him. They might be stronger and equally fast as a vampire, but in the end… they were simply just animals.

Edward pulled up toward the limit to what he knew was the reservation. He learned about the treaty from Carlisle, although the other Cullen had no idea of it. He had also gotten some other sweet information that he would use later because now his attention was needed elsewhere.

Waiting for a minute and seeking out the minds of others. He could hear that two were close by and that they were perfect. Young, new, naïve, and stupid.

Edward stepped out of the car and he knew that they would catch his scent within a few seconds because of the downward wind. He leaned against the side of his car and waited. Not before long came two big wolfs out of the shadow of the forest.

The vampire waited, just a few inches from the borderline, but still safely out of their reach.

He was officially on the Cullen's' side of the border and shifters were not allowed to cross unless they wanted to break the treaty and go to war.

Something he could use.

"I wanted to greet you personally." Edward said coolly, "I'm Edward M. Mason. Former part of the Cullen family and I've come to pay my respect to them after many years. I hope we can play along."

'_We don't play along with leeches.'_

A chuckle rose in Edward's throat as he read every other thought that ran through the mental link between the shifters.

"I really do not have anything against you." He stepped forward until he was standing exactly against the border, smiling with a sneer. "I just have a bone to pick with Carlisle and you were just unlucky of crossing my path."

_Early Morning, The Cullen's Home_

The first thing that unsettled the Cullen's was the unfamiliar smell filling their home. It was a slightly different but still familiar smell.

Alice walked into the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Guys. Outside." She said softly, knowing the others would hear it.

She walked to the window and stared outside. Jasper came up to her and looked over her shoulder.

Down the stairs came Emmet and Rosalie, closely followed by their parents.

Esme opened the door because the smell was stronger by the door and she needed to know what it was. As soon she opened it she froze. Even the breath she didn't need refused to come to her.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle before stepping next to her.

His eyes widen as he stared at the two young native boys, strung up in their front yard like trophies. Their naked bodies only supported by the thick rope tied around their ankles. Their wounds were slowly healing, but they were still slowly loosing blood.

"Get them down." Carlisle ordered, "Sweetheart, prepare my study." He told Esme before being followed by Emmet and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper looked on through the window before Jasper reached the cordless phone on the table and gave it to his mate. They both knew what they needed to do.

The pixie pushed the emergency number to the reservation, not liking what she needed to tell them as they brought in the two young wolfs into their home.

"_Uley resident."_

"Hello?" Alice responded to the female voice. "My name is Alice Cullen and I need to speak with Sam Uley immediately."

"_I'm sorry but he's not home, he's out searching for two of his pack members. Can you call back later?"_

"That's why I'm calling." Her throat suddenly felt like sawdust. "They are here. We didn't do anything I swear." Alice said desperately into the phone. "We just found them and I think they will be all right. Tell Sam and the rest of the pack that their friends are here and to come as fast as they can."

There was a lengthy pause before the answer came.

"_I'll tell him. They should be there within half an hour."_

"Thank you." Alice said before the connection was severed. She turned around into her mates embrace, the phone still in her hand.

Upstairs, Carlisle worked fast on the shifters. His form was only a blur when he rushed to get something or move to the other. He gave them drip and a strong dose of painkillers, bandaged their wounds and checked for any internal injuries.

On both of their necks were a pair of bite marks and the faint smell of the venom in them left him with no doubt who had done this, and why.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

The forest was cut through by a howl. Everything seemed to stop and listened to the urgent calling, even the trees. Far away, by a cliff overlooking the wast lake stood a single being. Shirtless and dripping from sea water he looked up as the call reached his ears. His instincts knew what to do and it didn't take him long before he took of running into the forest, the shirt forgotten and ignored by all except the wind.

Soon after entering the safety of the forest he transformed into a big russet wolf, far bigger than a regular wolf, and more deadly. Its paws hit the ground in perfect rhythm. No obstacle made him change it as he ran toward the howl.

His ears twitched as the sound was moving away from the reservation it had originally come from and headed over the border into the Cullen's land. Natural instinct made the wolf's lip curl as he too closed in on the border. He could smell his fellow comrades already having crossed it so he wasted no thought on useless indecision. His pack needed him. His alpha needed him.

Even in full speed a shadow managed to catch his attention for a second and he turned his head enough to see the back of a man he didn't recognize. The wind didn't help him in catching a scent but the image of the stranger was burned into his memory. Like a macabre scene in a horror movie. Then the man was gone. The wolfs speed taking him closer to the Cullen's home.

He could now smell his companions, but also blood. Over their mental link he felt pain and agony mixed into relief.

It had been those feelings that had set the pack into a frenzy last night. They had been able to feel their fellow wolfs pain but not able to find them.

The same moment Jacob jumped out of the shade of the forest and onto the Cullen's front yard, he shifted back to human form. He saw the pack, with the exception of Sam, standing outside the massive glasshouse and came to a close stop before reaching them. They faced him and Quil waved his hand for him to go on inside.

Jacob took the stair in one step, easily jumping over all eight steps in one go.

Once inside he was greeted by the stench of vampires. He tried to appear indifferent but the heavy smell made him wrinkle his nose and turn his head from side to side.

"If it's any comfort, it gets easier in the long run." said Sam as he walked down the stairs leading to the second floor.

"How are they?" Jacob asked when he caught sight of a tiny vampire girl with black hair. She leaned against a blond male. He took a sniff and began to distinguish another vampire, this time a big fellow who looked more to be a professional security guard.

"They are alive, but still severely injured." Sam told him. "Who ever did this did a real number. Not even their healing abilities can keep up with them."

Jacob gritted his teeth. "Do they have any idea who it was?"

"I'm afraid so." came a sad voice behind Sam. Down the stairs now walked Carlisle Cullen. The vampire looked like he had been picked out of a magazine for high fashion despite being the oldest of the Coven.

"Dr. Cullen." Jacob greeted stiffly. This was the first time he had come so close to the other vampire and he couldn't help his defenses from rising. No matter how many truces they made, vampires still gave him the creeps.

Sam turned and looked gravely at the vampire. "Who?" his anger barely contained. "Who did this to my pack?"

Carlisle sighed, maybe more out of a very old habit of pretending to be human, but he looked devastated. "I'm afraid it's Edward who did this."

"Who?" was Jacob's reaction, for he didn't recognize the name. Normally they didn't care what the blood suckers were called, but it was important to know who were a vegetarian, and it didn't hurt to know the names of the more dangerous vampires in case they came by for a visit.

"Edward was the first vampire I sired. His family was dying from the Spanish flue in 1918. His mother begged me to save him any way I could. After I turned him I took him in as my child."

"So what happened?" Sam felt impatient but knew he couldn't rush to get the answer.

"Ten years later I met my wife and Edward felt like I cast him aside after meeting her. He never forgave me for what he consider to be a betrayal. He disappeared shortly later." Carlisle looked the shifters straight in their faces. "He came to Forks yesterday. He's out for revenge against me, but I never thought he would go after your pack members. I swear he had no reason to."

"Regardless of what he think he can do to you or your family, the fact that he attacked Paul and Jared still remains. If we find him, we can't guaranty he will come back in one piece." Sam and Jacob turned to the door.

"Be careful." Carlisle didn't move from where he stood. "He's telepathic. As a newborn his gift was so strong it almost drove him mad. There's no telling how strong he's become after so many years."

The shifters walked out the door and the rest of the pack stood on attention. Ready for any order they might get.

"It's hunting time. Our prey is a vampire." Sam said with authority. "Target is a telepath so be careful, there's no knowing what he might be capable of. He might be sensing you if you try to ambush him, remember it. Since he's out for revenge against the Cullens and didn't hesitate to attack Paul and Jared, it's safe to say that this leech lives on human blood. Red eyes. Any other features are unknown at the moment but you will be told when I have them. At the moment, time is everything. We don't know where he might be hiding, search all territories. That includes the town."

Sam looked at every one of his pack. Their eyes didn't hide their feelings.

"Go!"

And they ran across the lawn faster than humans could manage, upon reaching the forest they all shifted into their wolf form and disappeared. Leaving Sam behind to gather the remaining details.

Over their mental link, they divided into groups of two. Since they were uneven in numbers, Jacob took of alone. Normally he would pair up with Sam but since he wasn't there he acted alone. He headed off in the direction his instincts were telling him to go.

'_Jake. Be careful.'_

He acknowledged the sentiment before sending it back to the rest.

_'Don't keep the spoils for yourself.'_ Leah told him.

_'Same to you!'_ he shoot back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

Edward sat on top of the rock and listened. He could hear their voices. The wolves weren't exactly subtle in their thoughts. He chuckled as they thought about everything they would do to him when they caught him.

Then he heard Carlisle's thoughts. They set his teeth on edge, all that pity and regret. Well, it was to late to regret anything now.

Edward jumped down and landed on both feet. He should be heading into town now. He needed to relocate and then see what 'appetizers' there were in town.

He took one step before he broke out into a run. As long as he had the wolves behind him, they had no chance to catch him. His ability was not the only thing that had grown stronger during his solo time.

He came to his car and stopped. He was about to unlock it when suddenly a warm thought ran through him.

It was wage and surprisingly unclear. He didn't know where it came from but it left an echo in him. No matter what the original thought had been, he had never come across a mind like this.

He would enjoy looking it up later, but now... he had other business to attend.

He got into the car and drove of down the high-way.

Minutes later, Jacob came out through the forest to where Edward had been earlier.

The giant russet wolf sniffed the ground and caught scent of something. He couldn't place it but for some reason his mind linked it to the man he had seen earlier in the forest.

Jacob didn't know why but he just couldn't forget about the man.

The wolf felt crestfallen over having missed the stranger.

* * *

Edward cruised through the small town with his window down, letting all the smells inside. The smell of humans. After his years living of human blood, he had grown to prefer a specific type of blood. It was a rarity which he enjoyed on special occasions. He had tasted everything; from the clean housewife to the hooker downtown. Women and men. There were no shortage to people who wanted to bed him. Women always wanted him and even men from different walks of life crossed his path.

He had no specific preference, it was their blood which spoke to him. Sex was only a bonus. Thankfully he was dead and couldn't catch any STD, he never liked it when he tasted the traces of a disease in the blood of his partner. It was gross and normally ended after one time.

But there were some humans he returned to for more. Like the business man in New York. Poor bastard caught his wife cheating and now she trying to get everything in the divorce. Of course he had helped the man after a heartbreaking confession in a bar one late night.

When he was finished he had given the man photos with material that the wife never would want published. After that they entered an agreement of mutual benefits. He was a sweet man but he needed to get on with his life. Spending your life with a vampire didn't normally end well.

Then there were the hooker in France. She was a jewel despite her occupation.

So many people and that had given him the upper hand in picking up the scent of peoples blood. The difference was miniscule but sometimes enough for him to know to steer clear.

Just because he hated Carlisle didn't mean he didn't have standards.

Blood was like wine to him. Too young was never good and too old wasn't really all that tasty. But there were some qualities that stood out. Like the blond girl down the road. Or the mail man.

It was then a new scent hit his nose. It was sweet and tender.

Edward's car came to a stop. He looked around and saw a brown haired girl stepping out of her truck in a driveway not far away. Her hair caught in the wind as she threw her backpack onto her shoulder, the wind carried her scent Edward and his mouth watered.

He knew what the menu said today.

* * *

Meanwhile, among the wolves.

All their traces lead into town so they were grouping up to go into town. Carlisle Cullen had given Sam a description of the vampire, but finding him in town could turn out to be harder than they thought. Not only did they have to search in human form, but there were also some people who didn't like them to be in town.

They stood outside the town border. With the level of activity at the time they should get in easily. They were only waiting for-

"About time, slow poke." Leah growled at Embry.

"Stuff it, bitch. If you wanted it faster you could have gotten your cloths yourself." he growled back.

"We both knows who's the bitch in the pack, Embry." she shot back, dressing.

The whole pack was dressed in a minute.

"All of you, split into teams of two. We will get him before he can do any more damage. Be sure to keep an eye out for fresh blood. That's where he will be."

They all went in different directions.

"Come on, bitch." Leah said to Embry before she walked away, leaving him no option than to follow.

Jacob teamed up with Sam and headed toward the suburban area.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked without breaking his concentration on smells and sounds.

"Why do you ask?" Jacob wasn't really in a talking mood.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "You've been a little more testy after we left the forest. Did something happen that I need to know."

"No."

"Come on, Jake. I know you better than that. So spill it."

Jacob let out a frustrated sound. He looked everywhere except at Sam before he gave in.

"I saw someone. Someone I can't get out of my mind."

"Really." Sam was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah... really."

Sam looked sideways at Jake. "Do you think its the one?"

"Don't know." Jacob confessed.

"Oh, come on Jake. If he's your imprint then you should know it." Memories of his own imprint still haunted Sam. He had made a real mess of things and regretted hurting both Leah and Emily.

"How can I know." Jacob felt defensive. "I only saw his back and caught what I think is his scent. I don't know if I imprinted or not. Can you even imprint from seeing the backside of someone?" he questioned the expert.

"It would have to be a really hot backside for that to happen." Sam put his hand on Jake's shoulder, stopping them both. "If he's really the one for you, don't ignore it. I tried to and look where I ended up." He let go of Jacob. "Besides... we already have one bitch in the pack so it can't be you."

Jacob eyebrows rose. "Leah?"

Sam looked at him with a hint of rare humor in his eyes. "Embry."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

Edward licked his lips in satisfaction.

He had followed the scent that allured his senses and came to the source. A brown haired girl. He had been intrigued for many reasons. First of was the smell of her blood. Beyond anything he had ever smelled before. The second reason was that he couldn't read her mind. This little human was a little mystery. He had wanted to know more about her, but watching her until the night fell he could gather that she was pretty mundane and everyday.

So, although she held some interest to him, he had met too many people during his undead life for her to hold any major place in his world.

It had been fairly easy to catch her interest. Almost too easy for his taste. Then she had invited him into her bedroom after only a little conversation. Didn't she have any common sense? Then she had shown a total intrigue for him and it had been served.

A small kiss. Some cuddling with her neckline and then bite softly into her neck. She didn't have any clue to what was happening to her.

Her sweet blood filled his mouth and he drank deep and long. To deep and long. He couldn't stop himself in time like he normally did. He drained the girl.

There was a little tingle in his dead heart for the girl as he put her on her bed. Also for the father downstairs. The man simply adored his daughter. She was his life. The only family he had left and now she was gone. He wouldn't notice until tomorrow but by then there wouldn't be any comfort for him.

Still, he had never drunk such delicious blood before. There was little doubt in his mind that she had been his singer. The one human born this age with blood to satisfy his hunger. With this he probably didn't have to drink for weeks to come.

That would help him in avoiding the dogs. He could hear them. They weren't exactly subtle and he still had his original agenda to fulfill.

Jumping out the window from the second floor wasn't hard for a vampire. Upon landing he could hear two of the shifters in the vicinity.

_Perfect._

* * *

Sam and Jacob walked through the houses quick but throughout. They didn't want to be noticed by the residents because that could cause some trouble if the authority got a sniff of natives running around in the night.

Jacob raised his head and sniffed the air for anything they could use as guide. The scent from earlier that day hit him and his head swayed. It was so heady and strong that it almost knocked him out. What was more. It was coming closer.

He waved his hand to Sam and took of to meet the strange smell.

"Wait, Jacob." Sam came after him, also smelling the scent, but to him it was strong and sweet.

_Vampire._

"Jake!" but the younger wolf didn't listen to him.

There was little more he could do than keep up as best he could with the other. He was one of the few, except the elders, that knew that Jacob was more than a simple shifter. He was more than an alpha. What exactly was left to time to tell, because they couldn't pinpoint his true nature. However, he was stronger, faster, and a natural leader.

To the rest of the pack he acted like a shifter. Had the qualities as one. Could even communicate across their mental link. He shifted for the first time one night in the middle of the late summer the Cullens arrived to the area. To the other shifters it was normal, but to Sam it was strange and too coincidental. It was the summer Jacob hit 16 years. In many cultures that's the age of adulthood. To others, but to Jake it also was the time he started to go through puberty. Until then he had been the runt of the reservation. He had looked the same age as Leah's younger brother Seth until then.

Sam's speed wasn't half arsed. He was alpha after all, but even he lost in a race when Jake became serious.

He saw Jake's back disappear into the shadows and could only follow the sweet smell of the Vampire and his pack member. His sensitive nose told him they were going to run into each other. The vampire should have known they were close, and if it was the vampire they were looking for... _shit._

"Jake" he called.

When he finally saw the other standing still in front of a house he felt slightly relieved, but it soon ended when he saw the bleeding red eyes of a rouge vampire. _Fucking leech_.

He took his final step so he stood slightly in front of Jake, showing he decided between the two of them. He let his alpha simmer under the surface, letting the vampire know he was in deep trouble.

"Was it you leech?" he growled, intending every dripping word of spite.

The vampire tilted his head to the side, watching them curiously. His bronze hair shimmering in the pale light of the night. His skin equal to the paleness of the light, almost translucent. It was little wonder this person was turned into a vampire. _Stupid leech._

"I couldn't agree with you more." Edward agreed.

"What?" Sam didn't understand what the blood sucker meant.

Edward chuckled darkly. "I also think Carlisle is a _stupid leech_. Not only does he turn me without my consent, he then throws me aside. He's really stupid."

"So you are Edward." It wasn't a question anymore. They had found the vampire they wanted.

Edward made an elegant bow and sneered slightly. "To your service, but then I guess that is the last you want from me."

The alpha growled, not liking the leech at all. "Did you harm my pack members?"

"They served a purpose." Edward said nonchalantly, "But it would have been better if you had attacked the Cullens. That would have helped me."

"Even if they are vampires, they have uphold the treaty for a long time, regardless that I hate the ground all vampires walk on they deserve the benefit of a doubt at least once."

"How very noble of you." the vampire drawled, glancing at Jake. "I would love to stay and talk more with you but I'm on a tight schedule."

"Afraid to wait until the rest comes along?" Sam taunted, if he read the leech correctly then he had a major ego.

"Hardly." Edward answered, not biting. "I know they are no where close. I've seen to it."

"What have you done?" Sam hunched, ready to launch if needed.

"Did not my father tell you? I'm was a strong telepath when I was reborn, and I have skills that not even he knows about. Sending the wrong information across your mental link was child play." he turned around so he was only looking at them through one eye, smirking.

"You bastard!" Sam launched at the vampire. But what he didn't expect was to have Jake standing in his way, growling at him to stay back.

Sam took a careful step back, keeping watch of his friend and trying to understand what was happening. "What are you doing Jake?" he demanded.

Jake straightened his back and glared at Sam with deadly eyes. His shift barely contained on the surface. "I'm protecting my mate."

It all hit Sam like a ton of bricks.

"What?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

The moment Jacob had laid eyes on the vampire he instantly knew he would never be able to go back to La Push. With only one look he could feel his whole world zooming in on the other, leaving him breathless and strangely warm. The blood red eyes didn't unsettle him like they usually did when he encountered rouge vampires who lived of human blood. Instead they pulled him in and swallowed him whole.

And that smile. It was only a small, controlled one in a face that showed only boredom and danger.

It was also at that moment Jacob knew that his link with the pack had been severed. He felt a hole in his mind while his soul was filling itself with his imprint. Sam hadn't noticed his sudden disconnection which was the reason for their current situation. He couldn't chose his pack over his mate.

Jacob stared at Sam, daring him to attack his imprint.

He couldn't see his mate behind his back but knew he was there, waiting, watching.

Sam took a careful step back, keeping watch of him and was clearly trying to understand what was happening. "What are you doing Jake?" his voice demanded.

Jake straightened his back and glared at Sam with deadly eyes. His wolf barely contained under the surface. "I'm protecting my mate."

"What?" Sam was clearly disturbed by what was happening. "He's a leech!"

"And I imprinted on him." Jacob shot back. "He's mine and I won't let anyone hurt him. Not even you."

"Jake!" Sam was desperate to get through to Jacob. He could see the vampire behind the younger shifter looking smug as he waited to see what was going to happen between them. The bastard knew what he meant to Jake.

Jacob growled between his teeth, letting the stand-in-alpha know that he wouldn't be pushed on this. "Go back, Sam." he ordered, "Go back to your pack."

There was no need for a mental link to know Sam was panicking. "Do you know what you are doing? He's a vampire. He's the one who hurt our brothers. He's a monster, Jake."

There was no warning before Jacob jumped Sam. His struggle to keep his wolf under control was almost erased at the words. He wrestled Sam to the ground, not holding back. His being fueled on by the need to protect his imprint.

Within the minute, he had Sam lying under him. Sam's throat between his teeth, showing his dominance over the other.

Sam was to shaken with what had happened to put up any more fight.

Jacob got of Sam and walked slowly over to the vampire... _Edward_. His mind told him.

He still kept a distance, not sure how the other would react to his sudden loyalty.

The vampire looked him over once. Gave him a slight smile and walking away.

The young wolf took this as a silent acceptance for him to follow. He had no idea what he would have done if he had been rejected by his intended.

Silently he followed Edward into the shadows of the night, leaving Sam and his old life behind.

* * *

Edward looked over his shoulder and smiled internally. When he went to meet the wolfs he hadn't expected to find a loyal pet.

He had seen the moment the shifter named Jake imprinted on him. Almost felt it from the intensity. It had been heady and strong, almost like burning under the sun. He had known then that he could use the other any way he wanted.

The young wolf was so open with his thoughts that everything he knew about imprinting had almost been shouted to Edward. Jake couldn't harm him. No matter what he did to Jake or any one else, the shifter was forced to protect him until his own life ended.

But first he needed to put some distance between himself and his recent hunting ground. He also wanted to test his pet's abilities. With one step he took of in a moderate speed. It wasn't his fastest but if the shifter couldn't keep up with him then he would be disappointed.

His sensitive ears easily picked up the beating heart that was following him. Pretty close too.

_So the pup can keep up?_

Next he increased his pace until the trees were only a blur of shadows in the dark. The leaves barely rustled when he passed them. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the pup couldn't quite keep up and for a terrible moment he wanted to break the beast.

Finally running at full speed, Edward left Jake in the dust. The distance he created between them even thinned out his scent and made tracking him difficult.

When he came to a halt he was close to a bridge over looking a cliff. The waves crashed against the rocks as a warning to keep away.

Edward turned around and saw no trace of the shifter. To bad. He had looked forward to training it but if it couldn't even keep up with him then he wasn't sure if it was worth his time. Imprint or not.

He started to walk across the bridge, heading toward his new home. A hunting cabin that stood in the middle of nowhere. Hunting season had just passed and the area was filled with the scent of humans, food, blood, and death. A perfect place to hide from those with good noses.

A thundering sound came up behind him, making him spin around. Had the wolfs caught up with him after all?

Out from the forest came a lone russet wolf which stopped shortly before him. It stood panting with its tongue rolled out its mouth. It was larger than him and probably fully capable of harming him, but there were a submitting air around the beast.

"Jake?" Edward asked, listening to its voice. It was.

Reading the desperate need for acceptance in the wolfs mind he walked forward and ran his hands over the top of the wolfs head. Scratching the soft hair.

"You look better than I thought you would." he could read the relief.

Jake yipped to show he was happy.

They stayed there for a minute, Edward knowing no cars would be passing at this time of the night. It was then that he really wanted to test his new pet. To see what he was capable of.

"Follow me." he said gently with a smile. He knew the smile was fake, but not the wolf. He would find out what his pet needed and he would give it to him. His own feelings wasn't needed in this game.

They both took of across the bridge and into the forest.

Jacob followed his mate with a giddy happiness. He could easily keep up with the vampire and he knew somehow that this made his mate happy.

That alone made himself happy.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

They reached the hunting cabin within the hour. Edward walked inside and left the door open, letting Jake decide if he wanted to come inside or not.

He walked over to the open fire place and started a fire on the dry wood that had started to gather dust. The vampire heard he wolf come in after him, slow and unsure to his purpose here.

His mind was raging with questions, but also an unquestioned attraction toward Edward.

It was actually quite unnerving to hear all those thoughts about him in such a innocent way. He was used to the direct and dirty thought, the slippery and perverted thoughts, even the ones where a human fell for him. But Jake's thoughts were new.

To describe it best, it was like a warm light instead of thoughts.

"If you are going to come inside, at least close the door behind you." Edward said without looking around.

Almost instantly he heard the door close, and still there were no response.

When he turned around he found Jake standing quietly on the other side of the room, nervously waiting for him.

They looked each other up and down, both feeling Jacob's imprint simmering under the surface.

Finally feed up with the tip toeing, Edward walked over to stand in front of Jacob and didn't even wait for his eyes to look at his face.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know." Jake whispered, which only annoyed Edward more.

"Are you going to go back to your family-" he knew the answer to that one.

"No!" Came Jacob's vehement answer.

"Then what do you expect from me?"

For the first time since they entered the cabin, Jake looked at Edward's face and those red eyes. "Nothing." he saw the seriously doubting look on Edwards face, "and everything."

"What if I can't give you everything?" Edward's eyes tore through Jacob's. "I'm not a good person. And I'm certainly not in Forks to do pleasant things."

"I know."

"I will do things that you will not like. I _have _done things you do not like. Hell, I've done something tonight that you will not like when you find out. I've lived on my festering feelings for Carlisle for so long that I don't know any other way. I'm here for revenge. I've hurt your pack mates. I _will do_ more terrible things, you won't be able to stop me."

"I know."

"The what do you want from me? If you don't want to be hurt then I suggest that you leave and return to your family before it's too late."

"It _is_ too late." Jacob raised his voice. "You're a telepath right? I've imprinted on you. There's no going back for me. My instincts won't allow it. If I walk away from you then I rather just curl up and die."

The sudden silence between them stretched out.

"What do you want me to be to you?" Edward asked, no real emotion in his voice. "Friend? Brother? Playmate? Father? Owner? Lover?"

Jacob squirmed where he stood because with every alternative spoken, the vampire had moved closer until they were basically touching. He couldn't take his eyes of his mate.

"What do you want _me _to be to _you_?" he asked back. "I can be anything you want. If you want to just talk then I can be a friend for you to unwind with. Do you want me to be part of your family, I will not complain. If you want me only in your bed, I will not fight you. No matter what you want from me, I will give it to you." In his mind two could play the same game, although, his heart was racing and his mind was playing through all kinds of images.

"You make easy promises, young one." Edward wouldn't admit it but he was intrigued by the wolf. "You can stay." A breath was visibly let out by Jacob. "Until you know you can actually live with my existence you can stay here."

"What makes you believe I will ever leave you?"

Before Jacob could defend himself, he found sharp teeth at the base of his neck.

"Don't tempt me, young one. I'm more than strong enough to kill you if you become a nuisance." his tongue licked the toned skin under his mouth. "But not for now."

Edward let go of the shifter and walked away, privately amused that the other was flustered by his actions.

"You can take the bed. I don't need sleep." Edward walked over to the window, seemingly untouched by what had transpired during the last few hours. "Feel free to look into the pantry for anything to eat."

Jacob wasn't sure what to do with his imprint. One moment he thought the other was an ocean of emotions, the next he was cold like a snow storm.

Slowly, hesitatingly of what to really do, he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It creaked under his weight and he could feel the springs in it shift under his body. It was clearly not meant for long stays but it was better than nothing. He pushed himself into the corner of the bed and sat with his back to the wall.

He wasn't ready to go to sleep, or keep his eyes away from his mate. His stomach was fluttering from the after effect of imprinting. Jacob had always known that it could be sudden and hit like a car wreak – Sam's words – but he hadn't really thought it would take him over.

Was his mate thinking about him as well? Was he affected by the imprint the same way he had? What would their relationship be like? Would there even be one?

All those thoughts and more swam through Jacob's head until he suddenly fell asleep.

What he didn't know was that Jacob was the least on his mind.

Edward stood by the window, letting the weak waves of heat from the fire warm up the cabin as his thoughts drifted from his brief encounter with the wolf, and onto the next part in his scheme.

That girl had been really delicious. Only thinking about her blood made him lick his lips.

But she was gone and he had to wait until the next singer came across his life. If one ever did again.

As for Carlisle's suffering. All he needed to do was wait until morning, because he had already set in motion the next stage in his plan.

When he was finished, Carlisle would curse his existence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

It was early the next morning when a police car came up to the Cullen's house. The whole house knew the were humans on their property but they continued their daily routine to appear human.

When the police officer knocked on their door, Esme walked over to open it. Displaying everything a housewife should be. She smiled welcoming at the man.

"Can I help you?"

The officer took of his hat to show respect to the woman, even if it wasn't routine.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen. Is your husband home?"

"Yes," Esme said naturally. "He's making himself ready for work. I'll get him for you."

She left the door open as if trusting the human, but honestly, there were nothing he could do to harm them. Esme went up the stairs and at that moment Emmett walked through the hall in only his boxers, yawing.

"We have company." Esme called to her son as if predicting her son's habit.

The tall teenager looked surprised at the officer for a moment before he saluted him, "hi there," and went to his room to put on something. Alice jumped down the stairs and went to the kitchen, followed by a pale Jasper who nodded at the officer before disappearing from view.

"Alice," Rosalie called from upstairs to put on a show. "Have you seen my shirt? I put it out last night."

"I put it in the laundry. I thought it was dirty."

There was no reply from Rosalie but just that simple exchange made the officer blush at the image it created. Everyone knew how beautiful the Cullen's were.

Not long after that came Carlisle down the stairs with his wife behind him. He was dressed to go to work and his bag in his hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked naturally, knowing it was better to go along that fight when humans wanted something.

The officer looked between the parents and couldn't help but think how young they looked. "I need you to come with me. There's been an incident."

Carlisle nodded before turning back to Esme, kissed her on the cheek and said he would be home late.

The police man put his hat on his head once the door closed.

"We're taking my car." he said, making the doctor turn to him questioning.

"I need my car to get around later." he tried to explain without making the other feel like an idiot.

The officer gave him a professional look. "I didn't want to say anything in front of your family, but there's been a murder in town. And evidence points you as a suspect."

It finally dawned on Carlisle that he wouldn't get out of this so fast. _Edward. _Even if he knew he hadn't done it, he knew that Edward wouldn't make this so easy for him.

Carlisle's face betrayed little as he nodded before being escorted to the police car. Knowing that his family had heard everything.

Once they were on their way Carlisle tried to hide his deep thinking. He tried to think about what Edward had done.

When they pulled up he was horrified to see they were at Police Chief Swan's house. The Swan family was only Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan who had come to stay with him since a few weeks ago.

He saw Charlie sitting in the window with his hands on his face and all blood in Carlisle drained away.

_No, you didn't Edward._

* * *

As the sun rose higher on the sky and the hours passed by quickly, Jacob finally started to stir on the bed. His head was groggy and he felt like he had a hang-over. It was the result of the after effects of imprinting.

For the first 12 hours, the imprinter was weak and very acceptable toward suggestions from their imprint. It was a dangerous time where they were capable of anything without a rational mind. He had almost killed Sam.

"Oh, God." he moaned. "What have I done?"

"God wont answer you even if you ask." a smooth voice told him.

Jacob looked up and saw the vampire – Edward – standing by the window like he had when he fell asleep last night. The rare clear weather allowed the sun to shine through the window. Jacob narroed his eyes.

"Are you sparkling?"

"All vampire sparkle in sunlight. That's why we don't go out on a clear day." Edward waited for his first impression.

"That's so gay." Jake snorted, trying to contain his giggle.

"Say's the wolf who imprinted on a man." Edward shot back. "Besides," he walked over to the bed side. "There's a lo of things another man can offer." he teased hotly as he leaned down on the bed, resting on his hands.

The proximity to his imprint made Jacob tense up and he tried to look away, but couldn't. He watched as Edward licked his lips and that shot a spike of desire through him. He then saw the smirk and knew the bastard knew what he was thinking.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

Edward late the seconds play by without saying anything, making the shifter squirm where he lay trapped. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." he pushed himself away and instantly Jacob felt a stab of lost.

Edward walked over to the other side of the cabin that were still in shadows. "I came to Forks to pay Carlisle back for what he did to me. I didn't plan on becoming the mate of a wolf." He wrinkled his nose as if the smell was bad in the cabin.

"Do you think I was looking to imprint on a leech?" Jacob shot back as he sat up with his legs on the edge. "I was looking for the bastard who hurt my brothers, I didn't want to imprint on the fucker."

Edward folded his arms across his chest. "Then it seems we are both in it together. We don't want each other, but from what you know we are stuck together until one of us ends up six feet down. But since neither of us can kill the other we have to wait for someone else to do the deed."

"Shouldn't you be six foot down already?" Jacob snarled.

Edward gave him a wry smile. "I should be." he said coldly. "I should have died in 1918 from the Spanish Flue, but Carlisle changed that."

"So now you want to get back at him for turning you into a vamp? That's just good."

"We were lovers." The words shot Jacob's heart dead.

"What?" his eyes couldn't contain the hurt he was feeling from learning this.

Edward didn't want the pity or hurt he saw in those dark eyes so he looked away. "He took care of me when I was a newborn. He taught me his way and naturally we became lovers. It was a lonely existence but since we had each other, we could go on." his face looked like he tasted something rotten. "Until Esme crossed his path. He fell for her and left me behind without an explanation or reason to why? He only brought back that bitch which he had turned without my knowing and presented her as his mate. Can you guess how it felt to be thrown away, ignored and denied after spending 10 years together? Only the two of you and then it was a mistake? So I left them. I turned my back on everything he taught me and I created my own life, and I must say it had become damn glorious."

Jacob didn't know how to answer. His mind knew that there was no reason he should go after the Cullens, but his heart could understand the pain. He couldn't chose one and be happy with his choice.

"So what will you do?" his throat felt dry.

Edward smirked at Jacob. "Nothing for now. I've already planted the first piece that will destroy Carlisle's idle life. All I have to do now is wait until tomorrow. Then I will start the second phase. In the mean time..."

Jacob watched the lecherous face Edward made to him.

"I have time to kill and this will be a good time to see what relationship we can have."

He _so_ didn't like the sound of that. "What do you have in mind?"

"Even if I didn't plan this I can take on a new pet in my life."

"Pet?" Jacob hissed. "I'm not your pet."

"Of course not." Edward corrected himself with no sincerity. "Here's the deal. I've lived for a long time and I've come to obtained some specific _tastes_." he let his voice hint toward the end. "I will give you one chance to prove to me that you have what it takes to be my bed partner. If you pleas me by reaching my expectations then I will consider becoming your lover."

Jacob's heart fluttered at that word; Lover. He didn't know what he wanted to be with the vampire but just the thought of being lovers sent his heart into a frenzy.

"If I don't?" he slurred a little at the end.

Edward looked straight into his face. "Then you can forget it." his voice alone told Jacob that it was final. He would only have one chance.

His head was spinning on his shoulders. He had never had a lover before, only a crush on Bella Swan and that had never lead to anything. She wouldn't even look at him except as a friend from their childhood. He didn't know if he could pass or if he would screw up. Was he even ready for sex?

"What do you want me to do?" he said without warning. He wanted to kick himself for saying it but the smile that crossed Edward's face was so worth it.

"Take your clothes of and wait on the bed." he walked over to the door. "I will be right back."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

Jacob sat alone on the bed with shaking nerves. He couldn't believe this was happening. He stood up and his hands began to take of his shirt. He was about to have sex. Jacob thew the shirt into the corner out of habit. He didn't know how to have sex with a girl, how was he supposed to have sex with a guy?

_His imprint._

The thought alone made a stir in his loins and he felt a flush rise in his cheeks. His hands lingered on the waist band of his shorts. It was the only object standing between his dignity and Edward's request.

His fingers stroked against his skin and before he felt his embarrassment go even higher he pulled them down, stepping out of them and throwing them on top of his shirt.

He was finally naked, and had no idea what to do. If he was alone then it wouldn't be any problem but his vampire would soon walk through that door and join him. Would he be able to measure up to his mates standards? Would this be his only time? Argh, he didn't know and it was driving him crazy.

To top it of, his prick was taking an interest from what was about to happen and twitched despite his objection. The last thing he wanted was for his mate to walk in on him while he sported a hard-on. To hide it he crawled onto the bed once more but became uncertain how to sit.

He tried to sit on the edge and cross his legs but that only made his knee muscles protest from the unusual position. He turned around and left his back toward the door. No. That wouldn't do. It would make him seem like a slut.

Then he sat against the wall with his hands covering his parts, but that felt to casual. He was after all waiting naked for his mate. Then he tried to sit in the middle of the old bed, Indian style with his hands in his lap. But that was to stiff for his taste. He didn't want Edward to think he was spiritual because he wasn't. He respected his heritage but that didn't mean he mediated every other day for spiritual guidance.

Next he tried to just sit with his legs spread out in front of him, resting on his hands. But the only result was that the position left his dick in full display and it once more started to show interest of being seen. _No. No. I'm not a whore._

For a moment Jacob thought about sitting down on a chair... but Edward had told him to wait on the bed.

He tried to raise his knee to cover up himself properly, but it still left him exposed for when Edward would walk through that door. All his mate would have to do was stand there in the open door and admire the free view. No, he couldn't allow that.

In a final effort he lay down on the bed on his back. He tried to stare up at the roof, waiting patently. But once more he felt his embarrassment creep on him because even if he was waiting on the bed, he felt so indecent with his dick on half mast. So he rolled over onto his stomach. This would hide his prick and spare him some dignity. It might not be what Edward wanted but he couldn't do anything else.

The wolf buried his face into the pillow and tried to calm down. But that too seemed like an impossibility.

_I'm going to have sex. SEX. With my mate. Oh, Gods, help me! I don't know how to do this. What will he **want**? How does two men have sex? I know when you're with a woman you put it between her legs, move a little and have a great time. But how is it with a man? We don't have that hole. Hole? **Don't tell me he will put his dick in my ass?** No way. There's no way anything like that can fit inside there._

_If it's something small, like a finger then I would understand, but not a dick. How big is he anyway? Oh, Gods! Don't tell me he's enormous. He will rip me in two. But if it is pleasurable then it might be worth it. I have to do it if he wants me to take it. I have to. I want to become his lover._

_What if he just wants to suck dicks? I can do that. I mean, I haven't done anything like that before so I'm not sure what to do but it can't be that hard, right? All I have to do is touch and suck him. Take him into my mouth and give him heaven. See! Not so hard._

_I can do this. No problem. Who knows. He might have something else in mind that won't be as challenging as sucking and fucking... who am I kidding. Of course there will be sucking and fucking. That's what lovers do. Do they not. Argh. I'm going crazy. Where is Edward? He should have been back by now._

_Will he get hard when he sees me waiting for him? Will his enormous cock spring out of his pants and beg to fuck my ass? _With an hesitating touch, Jacob reach around to touch his ass. _What will it be like? Will he part my cheeks and go for it? Will it hurt? Please don't let it hurt._

_But it's supposed to hurt. That's what the other guys says. But that is for the girls they mean. _He let a finger run across his crack. _Will it hurt for me too? Will it hurt badly because of his size? No. I don't want that. But I also don't want to lose him. _

Then the thought hit him again.

_Oh my GODS! I'm going to have sex._

Unbeknownst to Jacob, Edward had been standing outside the door and listening through his whole monologue. The vampire was on the edge of cracking up from Jake's thoughts. There was no denying that his little pet was a virgin. And not just any virgin. He had absolutely no idea what was waiting for him.

Without making any sounds, Edward walked over to his car which stood parked not far from the cabin. With a quick push he opened the trunk and was greeted by his _taste._

There were different bags that contained different things, depending on his mood. There were hand-cuffs, ropes, leather, toys, lubrication, condoms – just in case his partner demanded it – of different kinds, there were more lube, and more toys hiding under the top layer. If he ever got stopped on the road for speeding and the officer asked for him to open his trunk... let's just say their reaction was always fun to watch.

Edward listened once more to Jacob's thoughts and realized his pet was growing bold in his exploration of his ass. He couldn't have that yet. He grabbed a green plastic bag and closed the trunk in one shove and headed back to the cabin.

Inside Jacob had now grown so bold that he was letting a finger circle around his hole as he thought about being fucked there. He still thought it would be impossible to fit a dick in that small place.

He was so busy with his exploration of himself that when the door opened he froze. Like a deer caught in the highlights of an oncoming car.

"What do we have here?" Edward asked. Jacob removed his hands and let them rest on the cover of the bed. "What a delicious view." Jacob's heart skipped a beat. Had he succeeded? Had he made a good impression? "But what a naughty boy." The vampire crooned, making the wolf tense up. "I need to teach you some manners, my naughty pet."

Edward put the bag on the floor beside the bed. Walked over and took a chair from the table and brought it over to the bed. Instead of sitting down on it, he sat on the edge of the bed, making it dip from his weight. He put a hand on Jacob's ass and it made the young man flinch.

He leaned over so that his lips was close to Jacob's ear.

"Don't disappoint me, my pet."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

_**Forks, Police Station**_

Carlisle sat at a table in an interrogation room. His hands folded in front of him as he waited for someone to come inside. He still didn't know what Edward had done to frame him and it scared him scared him. Edward had killed someone, most likely Isabella Swan, and it was most likely not the first time a human perished from his hands.

The metal door opened and in came an officer he didn't recognized and he didn't seem to happy with Carlisle for some reason. In his hand he held a profile that he threw on the table. Closing the door behind him he walked a round around the Doctor, eyeballing him like vermin, before pulling out his chair and sitting down.

The man had dark hair in a short cut and dark eyes that looked hard and cold.

"You are a real piece of work." he said at the same time he flipped open his file. Carlisle didn't respond to his taunt. "Tell me, was it worth it?"

"Worth what?" the vampire said calmly.

"Don't play innocent." the man growled. "We know what you did, scum. Never expected your victim to write down your actions, huh?"

Carlisle's brow knitted together. "I don't know what you are talking about. What am I accused of?" which was the truth.

"You killed Isabella Swan, you sick bastard." the man accused him, pulling out a photo of Bella in front of Carlisle. "How do you like your handiwork? Her father found her this morning when her body was cold and stiff. But that's how you planned it right?"

With wide eyes, Carlisle looked at the picture of a dead, brown haired girl. Isabella Swan. The were two holes in her neck that were stained with a few drops of her blood.

"Oh God." he whispered in despair.

"God had nothing to do with it." the officer told him sternly. He then pulled out a book with handwriting along the pages.

It took the blond vampire a moment to realize it was a diary. His eyes zoomed in on the top which said day, date, and weather. Two months ago.

The handwriting looked authentic all through but his fast reading caught something at the end that had never happened.

_I saw him again today. I can't help but feel scared when he's close. I don't have anyone to turn to and I'm afraid of what he will do next. I can't talk to dad because I don't want to be the one to ruin a family, but I don't like it when he puts his hands on me. I really don't know what to do. I'm afraid._

"This is just one of many entries Bella Swan made over the months you molested her. She didn't even dare to write your name until the end. What went wrong, creep? She wouldn't let you go on anymore?"

"This it ridiculous!" Carlisle said as gently he could considering the circumstances. "I barely knew Bella Swan, let alone be interested in a minor, that is just ridiculous and vile." he looked the man in his eyes, forcing all his years as a doctor and vegetarian vampire into his voice. "I've never hurt another human being in any way. I've never been unfaithful and I certainly didn't do what is written in this diary."

"Can you prove it?" the police officer taunted him.

Carlisle flickered through some of the pages and saw similar entries, sometimes more illicit things that made him want to turn green in repulse.

"I can give you witnesses can say that at least some of these dates I was busy with lectures or out of the state on conferences. If you take a look at my schedule then you will most likely find that I worked at the hospital most of these days and what free days I've had was spent with my family traveling."

It was true. That was what his human life consisted of. His vampire life wasn't all that different either.

But the problem was convincing the police that he was innocent. Something which looked to be hard.

* * *

_**The Hunting Cabin**_

Edward sat on the chair with his legs crossed as he watched the display on the bed. His lips turning up in a tiny smile. The green bag laid forgotten – empty – by his side.

"You are doing fine, pet." he teased with a velvet voice, leaning forward and ran his hand over the perfect curved ass in front of him. The responding jerk he got in return only delighted him to new heights. "Very fine."

Jacob jerked as his body twitched on the bed. His hands cuffed together, and his mouth gagged by a hollow ball like thing. His body dripping from his own sweat as he tried to keep his mind together from the unusual pleasure coursing through his flesh, boiling his blood, sending his nerves over their edge.

"Are you ready for the next step?" Edward asked without really asking, but all the same he received a nod. His fingers traveling down the curved cheek and between them where a purple vibrator filled the untouched hole of the wolf. Pale fingers pressed against the base, pushing it in just a little deeper, causing a deep groan and taunt muscles to tense up.

With the flick of his nail pushed a button and the dildo started to vibrate inside the young wolf.

Jacob hadn't been ready for the sudden assault of vibrations inside him. It was strange and he had never felt anything like this before just from when the toy had been still. Now, it moved around inside him and touched, scratched, caressed him in places no one had ever done. Not even himself.

He let out a series of long sounds of surprise mixed with pleasure. He couldn't understand his own reaction. This was humiliating, but at the same time so very arousing.

His mate had bound him up and the prepared him for the vibrator before he sat back and watched him from the chair he had brought closer. The vampire had given him direction on how to move his body, how to flex his muscles or thrust his ass with the toy inside.

There had been no release for anyone and Jacob's body screamed for it. It needed to spill his seed but he wasn't allowed.

He had no idea how long since they started and his mind was a mess of thoughts and sensations. Just the knowledge of Edward watching him in his wanton state was such a turn on that he almost came from just that, but the feeling of the intimate object inside his body was also mind blowing.

There was no escape and even if that thought had been present in his mind, it was over ruled by his own pleasure and the instinct of pleasing his mates demands.

Other than that, nothing else mattered for him right now.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

The Cullen family wasn't happy because Carlisle wasn't back yet, and it was becoming dark. They had had no information other than that Carlisle was being held at the police station and that there had been a murder in town.

"This is ridiculous." Rosalie complained as she turned from the window. "What could they possibly be holding him for? He's the voice of a saint."

"I don't know." Alice said from the couch. "All I see is the Swan resident, a book, Carlisle in a cell."

"Do you think Edward had something to do with this?" Emmett asked from his single seat.

"Of course he has a hand in this." Rosalie hissed, her eyes flashing. "This is all his doing. Instead of attacking us as a vampire, he hurts Carlisle where he knows it will hurt the most. His human life. You know how much Carlisle value his human life."

The blond female vampire looked like she was about to hit a wall just to vent her anger.

"Even so," Esme said as she came from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "We don't know if he's behind this or if Carlisle is being held for something else."

"Good try on fooling yourself." Rosalie turned to her 'mother'. "From what I've seen, Edward isn't an angel. You saw what he did to those mutts, there is no doubt he is behind the murder and is framing Carlisle for it. The question is what he has planted and get rid of it."

"What do we actually know about Edward? You are the only one who has met him." Emmett said before looking at Esme along with the rest of their coven.

The brown haired vampire shook her head. "I don't know much. He was with Carlisle when he turned me. Shortly after that he just left with no explanation, blaming Carlisle for abandoning him or something."

Alice took her mates hand. "I can't see anything about Edward. His past and future is blank. Almost like he's blocking me."

"Don't you think this is a little too clean?" Jasper asked in a controlled voice.

"Clean?" Esme repeated.

"Yes." the young vampire looked around uneasily about voicing his thoughts. "They spent years together before any of us came into Carlisle's life." he didn't want to point out Esme, but everyone knew who he was talking about. "Maybe being 'abandoned' is more than simply extending their cove."

"It would explain a hell a lot more." Rosalie agreed.

"Rose." Esme scolded her daughter for her use of words.

"But it does." Rosalie argued. "If they had more than a father-son relationship it would explain how Edward felt abandoned after you came into their lives. You've made it a point to tell us how he turned you and then one day later you were basically married."

"I can't believe you are talking about this. You are calling your father a liar." Esme was fretting back to the kitchen, not wanting to listen to her children.

"But it really does explain Edward's grudge." Rose called after her foster mother. "She won't listen anymore." she huffed in annoyance.

"We must be careful." Alice warned her siblings. "He's already hurt two shifters and most likely murdered a human girl. We are not safe by any means."

Rosalie sat down in her mates lap and folded her arms across her chest.

"Bring it on."

* * *

It was finally quiet in the hunting cabin. Edward sat by the table, typing something on his laptop. Behind him on the bed slept Jacob. Totally exhausted from being sexually tormented all day. The only courtesy Edward had showed the shifter was that he had removed the restrains from his body.

He hadn't said it but his pet had proven himself really well and had reached Edward's standards with flying color.

The session had left him slightly aroused but he found no need to relieve himself on an unconscious bed mate. Still in pristine clothes as when the days started, Edward focused on the task at hand. With the night still young and his next phase about to begin he needed to be sure not to leave any trails. He clicked the box on the contact list and made sure the message contained what it needed before sending it.

He waited until his laptop had completed the task and then he erased the account. Closing the laptop he finished his business and turned the chair around to look at the wolf.

The taste of the girl still lingering on his taste buds and he wasn't hungry yet to hunt for anything. But then again, drinking the blood of a shifter wasn't that appetizing, so all he could do was stare as his pet breathed in and out.

* * *

They left as usually for school. This being the last day of the rest of the week that they could attend due to the weather. But today was different. They could all feel it in the air. Not only Jasper. As soon as they got out of their cars in the parking lot all students present was whispering and looking at them strangely.

Humans were always whispering and looking at them where ever they went but this was different. The looks were different, there was a different tone in their voice as they whispered and there was something unsettling, like the calm before the storm as they walked into the school.

Inside was the same, Rosalie acted like there were nothing out of the ordinary but Jasper fidgeted more than usual as Alice tried to calm him down.

A pair of senior girls walked by, looking at Rosalie.

"Whore." one of them coughed.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked hotly but neither of the girls would stop and kept walking.

"Ignore them, Rose." Emmett whispered. "What can they do?"

With a frustrated sigh Rosalie did as asked and continued to their lockers. All along the way, students continued their weird behavior, some even pointing at them, and they caught the words; disgusting, freaks, and depraved.

It was when they reached their lockers that they saw the reason.

All over the lockers were printed pictures of photographs. Photographs showing the Cullen children in very inappropriate and too intimate closeness for siblings to have.

There were half naked pictures, there were kissing, and there were even sex. All of their private lives were printed on paper and for all school to see.

Rosalie teared down a few of them but knew without being told by Emmett that they had no doubt been circled around to all students already by mail. He pointed to a small signature that showed that the pictures has been e-mailed by someone.

Someone called: E.C.1918

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 14 ~

Esme closed the back of her car with ease, and clicked on the lock button on her keys. The car responded with a double beep before going quiet.

She checked her purse to make sure she had everything with her. She still hadn't heard anything from Carlisle and couldn't help but worry. So she was going to see him now that their children were in school.

Her nose noticed before her eyes. A nostalgic smell that she hadn't smelled since she met Carlisle. The female vampire raised her head slowly and came face to face with Edward. Just a few steps from the police station.

"It's been a long time, Esme." Red eyes pierced through her soul. It wasn't that she really noticed the other vampire reading her mind but somehow she felt violated.

"Edward." she said politely. "What brings you here?"

Edward gave her a smile that was anything but sincere. "Paying my respect to my sire of course. You know the saying of what goes around comes around."

"Liar." she accused him. "I don't need to read your mind to know this isn't a charity visit. What do you really want?"

"But I am paying my respect. To my former lover that is." he said the last part with a twisted smile of anger and distaste.

"What?"

"Carlisle never told you? Well, can't say I blame him. He choose an airhead woman who only saw the shining knight in armor he wanted to portray. He never told you and you never asked. Truly a match made in heaven." Edward spit.

"Whatever your relationship with Carlisle ended when you left."

Edward gave her a curious look. "So if I hadn't left you wouldn't have a problem with me and Carlisle fucking? No, the correct term would be ''making love'' since we were lovers before you came along."

"Stop lying." Esme hissed. "Do you know what you did to Carlisle by leaving? He was haunted by guilt that even I couldn't chase away."

"What do you know?" Edward growled lowly. "Carlisle was my world. He was my everything and as soon as he turned you he didn't even look at me. I became his _dirty_ secret that he regretted. Not even you can understand the feelings I felt. You may have been betrayed by your human life but you found happiness in death. I didn't even have the gift to chose if I lived or died. Then the only one who guided and loved me in this life betrayed me."

He forced himself to take a breath before he said too much.

"You and the rest might see him as a saint but I see him as he really are. A coward. A traitor. If he found something better than his family he would leave you in a heartbeat."

"Carlisle would never leave us." Esme declared confidently. "He is not the man you make him out to be."

"And how can _you _be so sure you know the_ real _him? Do you know what he did while being human? Do you really know why you all live as vegans?" The taller vampire straightened his back and took a few steps closer until he stood, glaring down his nose at the other. "I would bet my undead existence on that you don't know the truth about anything in his life. You all live a lie." Then he leaned forward so he could whisper into her ear. "Do you like the mole in his pubic hair too?"

Esme's amber eyes widen as the other vampire stepped back. She glared at him while realization ran through her mind. It was a hard and cold fact that she hadn't wanted to admit.

"I'm not interested in your life. All I want to to utterly destroy everything Carlisle has built up, everything he hold the dearest. I will not stop until your family is shattered. This is just the beginning."

Esme's phone went off and Edward smiled. "You better answer that because it will be important."

Without taking her eyes of the red eyed vampire she reached for her mobile phone and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Rosalie said on the other end.

"Honey? Are you alright?" fear crept up her body.

"No. You need to come to school right away. It's a mess."

"I'll be there in minutes." she said into her phone and could only glare at Edward who was smirking at her. "What did you do?" she asked while closing her cell phone.

"I didn't do anything."

"Again with the lies. What did you do to my children?" she demanded with new anger. If it was one thing would never tolerate it was her children coming to harm.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "All I did was send out some pictures by mail. Anything else has nothing to do with me." he smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I have to check up on someone." and he walked away.

"_What kind of pictures_?" Esme called after him.

With grace the young man spun around on his heels and said, "If you go to them you will find out."

Then he was gone.

Left was Esme standing outside the police station. She looked at the doors that would take her to her mate and she really wanted to talk to him. See him.

But their children needed her.

So she rushed back to her car and drove off toward the public high-school.

* * *

When Edward parked outside the cabin he could already hear Jacob inside.

His little pet was not happy to wake up alone, but there were also an new awakening in his young mind. A sexual awakening. Yesterday he had introduced the wolf to a whole new world and new sensations and it was already showing.

The wolf could no longer be called a child anymore.

There were still so much he wanted to show his little pet before he left Forks.

Edward had no illusions, because once he was done here he would never return to this little town ever again. It would become just another spot on the map for him and nothing would change that. Not even his little pet.

He knew it was cruel and if Jacob knew his thoughts it would break the wolf's heart. But he had no feelings to give from his heart. Being the other half of an imprint was new and unexpected, but it hadn't changed anything in his heart or soul. He could give pleasure. He could give words. He could give his body. But nothing else.

When everything was done he would leave Jacob behind and even if it would be devastating for the shifter, he _would_ leave.

Until then, he could play along with Jacob.

But first...

He got out of his car and headed toward the door of the cabin.

This one time he would deal with the consequences for leaving without saying anything.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~

"Mom!" Alice said as soon as Esme entered the principal's room. The little dark haired girl wanted to go to her mother and hug her, but she remained in her chair. All around her stood her 'siblings' and on the table was a pile of some of the pictures while the rest lay in a big black plastic bag.

"Thank you for coming so suddenly, mrs Cullen." said the elderly man behind the desk.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly before her eyes caught sight of the top picture. Esme couldn't stop her gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. "What is _that_?" she asked carefully in a motherly worrying voice.

"They were posted all over school when we got here. Hundreds." Alice said with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"We've asked the other students about these images and we found out that all students have been e-mailed these images, most likely more than were printed."

"How can this be?" Esme's eyes caught the signature. "These are obviously not real. My children might be adopted but they do not have such... intimate relationship. There must be something you can do to stop this?" She said in a distressed voice.

"As much as I want to stop this from spreading, it will be impossible. There will never be any guarantee that these pictures are gone for good. I'm sorry to say this but because of the content on... some of these, it will take some time for everything to calm down. Until then I would recommend that your family stay at home."

From the sound of the man's voice, it was a closed deal. It had already been decided before Esme had gotten there.

"Do they have to?" she put her hands on the desk. "There's got to be another way."

"I'm sorry, mrs Cullen." the man said with as much emphasize he could muster. "But it's to protect them from the actions of the other students. Teenagers are easily swept away in things that happen, and even small things can easily escalate. This could turn out serious if not taking precautions."

"Give it a rest, mother." Emmett said to Esme. "It's for the best. Before we get in any fights." There was a silent 'before Rose ends up in a cat fight' in that statement.

There was nothing more Esme could do than relent. She let out a deep sigh before turning to her children.

"Let's go home." she said in defeat.

The time it took the Cullens to get back to their house was probably on record. However, the quiet only lasted until they stepped outside their cars.

Jasper sniffed the air carefully as if he were getting the scent of a prey. "Someone's been here." he said.

Alice placed her hand on her mate's shoulder. "Are they still here?"

"No." said Rosalie before speeding toward their front door and ripping of the note that were nailed to the wood. "But they left a note." she held it up for the rest to see.

_Filth._

The blond vampire crunched the paper in her hand with a scowl. "Fu-"

"ROSE!" yelled Esme before her daughter could finish the curse.

She bit her lip to keep the string of words from escaping.

"Is Carlisle still in jail?" asked Emmett, in an attempt to change the mode.

"Yes." Esme said heartbroken. "I was on my way there when I was called to your school." she intentionally left out her encounter with Edward. She didn't want her children to get more tense than they already were.

"What do you think is taking so long? Surely they can't pin anything on him?" asked Jasper concerned.

"Of course not, idiot." hissed Rosalie. "Anything they have he will either be at the hospital or we can ensure his alibi. They have nothing."

The female vampire was so agitated that she threw the piece of trash away before turning to the door. She pulled out her own key and tore up the door, almost pulling it of its hinges.

At the same time the door opened, a stake pierced her stomach.

"Rosalie!" screamed her family.

* * *

_**Police Station**_

The old vampire was sitting with his face resting against his hands. He was tired. Emotionally at least. He was worried about his family and if anything had happened.

The police had gone through his whole life in Forks. The diary had turned out to be filled with dates ever since she came to live with her father, and all dates and times had to be double checked to either pin him as a molester or innocent. There were even some details in that book that only someone who had been intimate with another would know. Like his beauty mark.

He knew that the only time he had seen the girl was when her father brought her for a check up. Their paths had never crossed since then.

_'Oh, Edward.' _thought Carlisle sadly. _'Why did this have to happen to us.'_

A police officer came into the room. He placed a cup of water in front of the man. "Sorry I can't give you anything stronger, you look like you could need it."

'_What I need is to strong for your taste_._'_

He took a sip which he knew he would have a hard time get through his system. "Can I call my family?" he asked in a drained voice.

"No. The chief has said that until you can be proven innocent you are not to talk to your family. Sorry."

Carlisle gave the human a strained smile. "I understand. Just worried." he stared down at the cup. "Things have been rough lately." he admitted.

"Oh?" said the officer with badly disguised interest. "How so? Problem with the missus?"

"I almost wish." said Carlisle without continuing his line of thought. He wouldn't play into the man's hands. He couldn't send humans on Edward's trail. They could die.

* * *

Any remaining questions Jacob might have had was silenced by the lips that were playing against his. He had been hurt when he woke up alone, angry when Edward came home, demanding where he had been, and now forgiving with the closeness of his mate.

"I'm sorry." purred Edward against his lips. "I had something to take care off."

Jacob moaned against those delicious lips. "The Cullens?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes." he stole another kiss before stepping back with a half smile. "I had some help though."

"Oh?" Jacob raised his brow in question.

"You would be surprised how eager humans are when it comes to bad things." Edward mussed. "But this next part I will need your help. If you are willing?" he ended with a teasing note.

The wolf looked at his mate's face and while he didn't want to harm anyone, he wanted to please his imprint. "What do you have in mind?" he asked finally.

Edward gave him a self-pleased smile. "Your strength and wit. They don't know yet that you are on my side, so that leaves opportunity." his hands sneaking around the wolf's waist and held him close.

"If I can be of use for you." Jacob finally said. "But..." his hands traveled up Edward's chest until they reached his collar. His fists clutched the fabric tight and lifted the vampire to his toes. "don't ever leave me behind again." he growled deeply in his throat, eyes narrowing.

For a moment, Edward felt shocked by the sudden change in the shifter. Had he been human he would have felt his heart race in his chest, but that wasn't happening. His face slowly changed from surprise into a smile.

"I promise." he said with ease. Jacob put him down. "I wasn't aware that shifters were this strong in human shape."

"We cliff dive as ceremony after our first shift. It's no surprise really." Jacob said nonchalantly. "You should see us wrestle." his mind played through the memories.

"Oh, I do see them." Edward teased, poking a finger to his mind.

It took Jacob a moment to realize what his mate was implying before he remembered that Edward was a telepath.

"Stupid peeping tom." he grumbled with his cheeks heating up.

How much of his thoughts had he heard since he followed Edward?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 16 ~

_**Police Station**_

The door opened to his cell and Charlie entered. The man looked haggard and had dark shadows under his eyes. Carlisle stood up in respect to the other man but he couldn't give his condolences until he knew he was proven innocent. If he gave them right now, it could provoke the grieving man.

"You are free to go." Charlie said. "You're alibi is supported by the hospital and board of directors. If we check the remaining dates, your family will no doubt support you."

Carlisle could only stare at the man. He was free.

"I'm deeply sorry for your lost." he said with a bow to his head.

The man nodded solemnly. "Yeah." and he didn't elaborate. "I hope we didn't cause to much trouble for you doc." As much as Charlie disliked the Cullen family, his instincts warning him for some reason, he couldn't blame someone who was innocent. But that didn't take away his dislike about the man.

"It might be inappropriate to say this, but if you need my skills, don't hesitate to ask. It's more merciful to know what happened than remain in the dark." he said with sympathy.

Charlie just nodded before leaving the cell and the door open. He couldn't accept or reject the offer because he wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

The vampire inside the cell didn't need to be told twice. He needed to contact his family, partly to have them come and pick him up, but also to make sure they were all right.

"Is there a phone I can use?" he asked the front desk. After being handed the phone he picked up the handset before dialing the number to his wife with nimble fingers.

"Dr. Cullen?" came a voice behind him as the tone of the phone glared into his ear.

Carlisle turned around and saw Jacob Black standing there with a weird expression. The young shifter were looking around nervously.

As there were no answer on the other end yet, Carlisle put down the phone and turned to the shifter.

"Is something wrong?" he took a few steps closer and he caught scent of a familiar air.

"We found him." said Jacob.

His whole world zoomed in on the shifter. "Where?" he asked in a low voice. They didn't want to alert the human authority.

"A hunting cabin in the forest. It looks like he's set up a nest there. Sam don't think he's spawning any newborns but we can't be sure what's inside."

"Jacob?"

The teenager turned around and came face to face with Charlie Swan.

"Mr. Swan." he bowed as he noticed the worn lines on the older man's face. "What's wrong?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "You haven't heard?" He was sure Billy had told his son.

"I've been away running errands for my father. I just came back."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"When I returned there was an accident at the reservation. I came to town in search for Dr. Cullen. The doctor is the only one who makes house calls. The hospital won't admit any off us unless we are dying, and even then they bill us the double cost. We can't afford it."

"I see. You better get going before it goes worse for your friend." Charlie said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

The odd couple walked out of the police station and toward Jacob's old beaten truck.

"Has something happened?" he asked the vampire. "The chief looked bad."

Carlisle wasn't sure if he should say it since he knew the Swans and Blacks were close. He really didn't want to be the carrier of bad news, but the shifter deserved to know.

"Isabella Swan is dead." he said in a cool voice.

Jacob stopped walking. "What?" his mind going blank.

Carlisle stopped too and turned to face the shifter. "She passed away the night your pack came to my house for your friends. From what what I saw she had been drained by a vampire. I'm sorry." he said. "I can see you were close."

Jacob tried to wrap his mind around the news. That night? Vampire? Bella dead? Drained? Red eyes?

_Edward_. Was the answer his mind came up with. He felt sick.

Edward's eyes had been clear red from feeding that night. It was burned into his mind the moment they met. Like a photograph.

_Edward had killed Bella the same night he imprinted on the vampire. He had slept with Bella's murderer._

"Are you all right?"

Jacob snapped back to reality and saw the vampire in front of him staring at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah." his face were pale. "Just a shock. Let's go." he opened the door to his truck and jumped in.

Carlisle could understand the news were sudden and heavy.

Death were never easy.

* * *

At the house Esme and Alice were rushing to get to Carlisle's medical things and fresh water. Emmett carried his mate into the room, the blond vampire holding her gut as blood spilled over her fingers and into her clothes. Jasper ripped down a curtain and and hurried to his siblings. He pushed her hands out of the way and bundled up the fabric and pressed hard.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Hold on." Emmett repeated over and over again as Rosalie started to go into shock.

The stake that had pierced her body had been coated with a tranquilizer that numbed Rosalie's body and stopped her vampire healing. The pain came on the inside when her body couldn't understand what was happening to its system.

Even as a vampire an injury still felt and if the damage were to severe it could send their whole body out of order. A ripped arm hurt like hell but could still mend if it was done quickly. This was something else. Her body knew it was damaged but because the area was numb it couldn't sense where and were sending the signals everywhere.

"Here we go." Esme muttered as she put down her husbands medical bag. It was a smaller one than the one he took with him on house calls but it contained most of what was needed for emergencies. Alice came back with water and some clean towels.

Emmett continued to hold Rosalie as Alice removed the curtain and ripped open her top. She soaked a towel in the water, twisted it and put on her sister's pale stomach. Esme took out a syringe and a bottle with a transparent liquid.

When she put the tiny needle in Rosalie's arm, she whimpered. When finished Esme's hand came up to pet her daughters wavy hair.

"It's going to be fine. You are going to be just fine." she reassured her daughter, and the others.

Rosalie made some small whimpering sob sounds before she finally calmed down and relaxed in her mate's arms.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 17 ~

Jake drove them onto the Highway and across the bridge. As strange as it would seem, they didn't talk. Jake too busy trying to control his emotions from the news of Bella's death. His hands squeezed the wheel until his knuckles were white.

When they had driven for a few minutes Jake slowed down and took a side road that lead into the woods. No matter how far in he drove it felt like the single road would never end. When they finally broke from the trees they could see the hunting cabin.

Jake stopped the engine and just sat there staring at the small cabin.

Carlisle looked around and he couldn't see the other shifters which made him nervous. He could clearly smell Edward in the area and his heart raced. He could finally make amends without anyone else getting hurt.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Jacob who wouldn't look at him.

There was a knock on the window next to Carlisle and he jumped at being sneaked up on. His amber eyes widened as he saw Edward standing outside his window looking every bit comfortable as if he were in an dark alley.

Carlisle swiped his head around and this time Jacob Black were looking at him but it wasn't the boy he had been with until recently.

The elder vampire realized that he had walked right into a trap.

He lashed out on Jacob but the wolf swiftly overpowered him and closed his strong fingers around his neck, holding him in place as Edward opened his door and leaned in.

Edward looked his sire in the eye. Red facing amber.

"You always were too trusting of others." Edward said as he gave Jake a smile of approval that sent butterflies in the others stomach. He also picked up the thought _Bella_ and sighed before taking Carlisle's arm.

Despite Carlisle's struggles he couldn't break free or away from Edward.

The knife cut as deeply into his arm as it could, leaving a thin line of blood on the arm, and it was enough. It took mere seconds until Carlisle fell back in his seat.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again he found himself inside the cabin, bound, and some very intense discussion going on. Keeping his head down he listened in on it.

"Why did you kill Bella?" questioned Jacob vehemently. "Why her?"

"Do you really want to know?" Edward asked. "It doesn't really matter?"

"It matters to me." hissed Jacob. "Why?"

There were a silence before Edward answered in a cold voice. "Because I was hungry."

The sound of steps filled the quiet room.

"I've told you before, Jacob that I've done things that you will not like and I will do things that you will not like. I didn't lie. I'm a vampire. A real one. Not like that wanna-be human who sired me. I drink blood. I drink human blood. That's what I hunger for. That girl intrigued me. She was my singer. One of a kind. It was her destiny to die by my hands."

"She was my friend." the voice sounded broken and sad.

With another pause Edward asked. "Do you want to leave me?"

"No." cried Jacob.

"Kill me?" Edward asked as honestly.

"No!"

"Then you need to make up your mind what I really mean to you. You can't change me or make me into something I'm not supposed to be. Don't you agree Carlisle?"

He raised his head and looked at Edward who stood not far from the window with Jacob Black next to him. Edward's red eyes were focused on him and no doubt knew the moment he had awaken.

"Slept well?" Edward asked as he stepped forward. "You should be surprised what a little Belladonna can do to a vampire. But you really need to thank the junkies of our society for the discovery. They can get really desperate sometimes."

Carlisle opted to not say anything as he tried to piece together everything in his mind.

"Confused?" Edward asked as he leaned in so he was on the same height as Carlisle. "You should be. But not for long." he raised his back so he could look down on his sire. "The end game will soon start and when everything is over you will have nothing left."

"Edward. It's not too late to stop. Please, we can-"

"Can what?" Edward hissed. "Go to bed again? Kiss? Talk? Don't flatter yourself. You killed any infatuation I had with you when the whore came into our lives." Edward walked back to the window and Jacob who stood still.

"What did you do to the shifter?" Carlisle asked with a strained voice, his thoughts becoming muddling again.

"Nothing." answered Jacob as he took great offense in anyone suggesting that their bond was from his mate's manipulation. "I imprinted on him. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Imprinted." mumbled Carlisle.

"Don't worry." said Edward as he heard the distressed thoughts in Carlisle's head. "It's just the secondary effect of the Belladonna. Hallucinations can be an after effect." Edward leaned back against the wall and looked at the older vampire through half-lidded eyes. "I've already destroyed your human life. Even if you move you will not be able to escape your new police record. What hospital would want to hire an accused child molester?"

"My... family.." his thoughts didn't want to follow his will.

"I wouldn't worry about your family, I took care of them while you were locked away. They will be here soon. What's left of it anyway."

After that, Carlisle fell into a state where strange things started to appear before his eyes. His only wish was that his family were safe.

* * *

None of the Cullens realized the smell until it was swirling around them. Rosalie had grown quiet after they applied first aid and helped her until the drug in her body stopped working. Her pale complexion went from pale to a death gray.

Emmett were the first to realize something were wrong and he ripped the blood stained cloth from her stomach.

What they saw was enough to almost send them retching.

The flesh around the wound had gone black and the air filled with a rotten smell that was almost putrid.

"Rose! Rose!" called Emmett as he shook his wife but the blond head didn't respond or even move in his arms. "ROSE!" he wailed.

She never opened her eyes again.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 18 ~

At first it was just colors. Bright and vivid colors that hadn't been in the cabin to start with. Then came shapes that made no sense, and faces from people in his long life.

Words. Names. Fears. It all spun around in his head and wouldn't stop.

If he had been human, then he would have been sick from the circus trying to burst through his head. If he hadn't been tied up, then he wouldn't know what he would have done.

Then came the blood. Blood from hundreds of years.

Blood of humans. Blood of animals. All blending together. All the same color.

Carlisle groaned as he shut his eyes tight. He tried to banish the sight from his mind. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to taste it. He didn't want to smell it.

Years upon years of conditioning to tolerate and live on the blood of animals. He didn't want to live like the rest of his kind. He didn't want to carry those red eyes that spoke of their sins. Sins that should not even exist in this world.

Then bare feet stepped in front of him and when Carlisle looked he saw Edward standing in front of him. Young, human Edward. The human he had been just before he had been turned. The bedclothes and the sick skin that confessed his body's illness. Flat hair drenched in sweat and fever. Flushed cheeks. Tired eyes. Sick eyes.

"But you drank my blood." Edward accused him, showing his neck that Carlisle had bitten. "Do you remember? You drank my blood before you turned me out of guilt." Edward sat down in front of Carlisle, forcing the vampire to look at him. "It might have been my mother's wish, but you didn't have to do it. You could have let me die human. Why didn't you let me die human? Did I do something to justify this hell?"

"No. No." said Carlisle as he shook his head. It was all a illusion. He knew it. This wasn't Edward in front of him.

"Did it taste sweet? Did it tickle your tongue as my blood flowed down your throat? Filled your dead heart with the nectar of my life? Did my body satisfy you? That's the only thing you ever wanted from me."

"No. No."

"You never thought about me. All you wanted was to lift your own loneliness. You wanted an escape from your prison so you brought me down with you. You made me believe that I was everything to you. You made me love you. But I was only a test run. For her."

"No. No. No."

"I was just a fling. A whore you could take out your guilt on. I meant nothing to you. You knew after you drank my blood that you could make a family. You could ease your loneliness that you had tried to justify by saying you couldn't control yourself when you drank from a human. All the bullshit. All that hypocrisy. It didn't matter if you drained me or not. I was as good as dead anyway."

"No. No."

"Yes." hissed Edward. "And you know it. This is what you have known all the time. Your biggest mistake wasn't your vampire life. It wasn't Esme. Or Rosalie. Or Emmett. Or Alice. Or Jasper. Or drinking blood from animals. It was only me. I was the biggest shame and mistake you had ever made. One that you wanted to forget."

"No."

"You can't face me. You want to erase me. That's all good I'm for."

"No. Not true."

Edward held forward his hand which were bloody and dripping onto the floor. "Do you want another taste of sin?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Jacob and Edward stood by the window and watched the bound vampire as he mumbled and twitched.

"What's happening to him?" asked Jacob, unsure if the vampire were being harmed.

"The Belladonna causes strong hallucinations. Most of it is from the takers own mind. The unconsciousness has come out to play." Edward said calmly before he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. "It is all in his mind. Thoughts that he has suppressed. No one is perfect. Not even Carlisle."

The shifter sighed as he took in the closeness of his mate and leaned against his chest.

Edward read his thoughts and petted the wolf in a halfhearted attempt to comfort him. Even if he told Jacob to follow his orders, it still didn't eliminate the guilt of being part in hurting another being. This was Edward's personal revenge after all.

"How much longer?" asked Jacob.

"After this day, everything will be finished. They will soon self-destruct and everything will end here."

"Mmm." whimpered Jacob before he pulled Edward down for a kiss. He needed it as much as reassurance that Edward was happy with him and that his mate still needed him. He couldn't place his sudden anxiety but he was growing nervous that something would happen.

* * *

Emmett sat with Rosalie's body in his arms and wailed. His heart broken sobs breaking as they left his lips. He couldn't cry so he needed to express his sorrow in another way.

His rage feed and grew until his vampire side dominated and wanted revenge for the death of its mate.

The others sensed his eruption before it happened and tried to calm him down but Emmett went out of control before any of them could get a word into his dead heart.

Jasper tried to calm him but he was pushed aside and assaulted by Emmett's rage that it almost floored him. Alice were thrown into the wall which set Jasper of in a protective state. No one put their hands on his mate.

He jumped Emmett. Esme who neither had any special skills or strength that could compare to Emmett's brute force still tried to get between her children.

Emmett pulled her arm out of its socket and sent her flying. Alice caught her before Emmett shook of Jasper and crashed out the window and in search for the bastard who was responsible for his mate's death.

_Edward_.

Esme called after him but he was gone before she could stop him.

Alice gasped and her head threw back as her mind were invaded by an intense vision.

"Oh my God." she whispered. "Stop him. Stop him." she begged. "He will die."

Despite their various bruises or injuries they set after Emmett, leaving Rosalie's body behind.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 19 ~

Emmett crashed through the forest, not caring if anyone, human or wolf, saw him. He were hunting for the one in his mind that were responsible for Rosalie's death. He ran across the border in search for the bastard. He didn't stop until he reached a cliff close to the bridge where he could pick up the smell he wanted.

With no care of his own well being, he ran along the dangerous edge of the land until he reached the bridge. Not caring if any cars were driving over it, he ran across it at high speed and took of into the forest the second he reached the other side. He jumped up into the trees and jumped from one to another as he made his way in the direction where Edward's smell came from.

* * *

Edward raised his head as he heard the thoughts coming closer and a single intent.

Death.

His death.

Still, he kept his place by the window where he could look out, keep a good watch on the door, and Carlisle who were now mumbling in the middle of the room. Jacob stood beside him and he felt the relaxed tension in his body. Like he expected something but wasn't sure what to wait for.

Jacob suddenly stiffened just before the door was smashed in and Emmett charged at Edward. The other vampire completely overlooked Carlisle.

Emmett's hand were reaching for Edward's neck o rip it off when Jacob stepped between them and shifted. With all his senses overpowered by his instinct of protecting his mate he attacked the threat and sank his teeth into the vampire's shoulder.

Blood sprayed over the floor and Carlisle's leg. The coppery smell reached Carlisle's nose and he jerked violently.

The struggle was short lived despite the resistance Emmett gave Jacob and he finally went limp under the wolf. Jacob backed away slowly, his spine tense and the floor complained under his paws. The russet colored wolf stared at the body to make sure the threat was taken care off.

Edward watched neutrally from the side what had happened and he felt nothing. He knew that the vampire on the floor would have been his brother if he had stayed with Carlisle despite his betrayal. He closed his red eyes and picked up the three remaining members of the Cullen family.

When Alice, Esme, and Jasper stepped inside the cabin they came up short.

Jacob, still in his wolf form, growled at them to stay back. The hair on his back stood on end and he lowered his head.

Alice gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Despite having seen Emmett's death just earlier, it was nothing compared to seeing it in real life. She hadn't been able to stop him.

Esme raised her eyes and saw Carlisle tied to the chair with his head hanging forward.

"Don't worry." said Edward. "He's not dead. The effects will last for another two hours."

"What have you done to him?" she asked, holding herself back from going to her husband.

Jacob growled at her, not liking her tone. Edward stepped forward and patted his flank. "Nothing he hasn't done himself. He's just having a talk with himself and his crimes."

"'m sorry E'wa'." whispered Carlisle so low that unless they had all had superior senses, they would have missed it.

A thud was heard and Alice cried out when she saw Jasper had collapsed to the floor, nursing his head in his hands.

"His empathy is picking up on Carlisle's guilt. He can't hide anything now."

"What do you want?" barked a desperate Esme. Her family were falling apart and all she wanted was stop it.

Edward looked at her curiously. "Nothing." he said, shocking her. "I have already achieved everything I wanted. I've repaid Carlisle what he did to me and when he wakes up from the Belladonna he will be nothing like his old self. If he lives the rest of his life with regret or forget everything doesn't matter to me now. I've ruined your human life, two in your coven is dead, and Carlisle himself is ruined. There's nothing left for me here." His disinterested red eyes summed up the other vampires. "I'm leaving, if you want to take your revenge then you are free to try, but there will be nothing waiting for you if you kill me."

Out of nowhere, Alice launched herself at Edward. It was fast and brutal without any thought to her own well being, even Jacob wasn't ready for it, but Edward side stepped and pushed her face first into the floor which cracked. She hissed at him but all she got for it was a kick back to Esme who caught her.

Jacob spat and growled at her and his jaw threatened her to try it again, this time he would be ready for her.

Edward, without a care for what had happened, walked past the three vampires with the wolf close. When Jacob was withing distance of Alice, he snapped at her and glared before following his mate out the door.

In a final moment, the door closed.

* * *

Edward looked up the sky and despite the dirty look that belonged to Forks natural bad weather it actually looked good to him.

Behind him, Jacob shifted back to human and while he was stark naked, he didn't show any signs of minding.

"What will you do now?" he asked carefully.

Edward looked over his shoulder with solemn eyes. "Probably go back to my old life."

Jacob's body tensed. "So you are leaving Forks." It wasn't a question.

The vampire nodded. "I never had plans on staying here, this place is too small for me." He turned around and looked the shifter up and down. "What will you do? Will you go back to your people or will you follow me? It's all up to you."

"Why are you acting like this? You are not yourself. You are not the Edward I've seen the last few days. You are far more alive than anyone I know. Despite being a vampire." Jacob burst out saying, adding the last part in a whisper. "Why do you suddenly look so lonely?"

There were no words between them.

"Are you coming or not?" Edward asked as he walked over to his car which stood parked outside the cabin.

Jacob felt his heart hurt as he watched his mate's back as the other walked away. He didn't want to leave his father, but it was far too late for him to leave Edward. Either he picked would hurt him.

"If you have some pants to spare." said Jacob as he walked over to the car.

Edward watched his wolf imprint carefully as he stood on the other side of the car. The corner of his lip lifted slightly. "Check in the trunk." he said and the young native walked to the rear.

Edward looked down at his hand which were holding the door handle. He could hear the voices inside the cabin but he toned them out. Then there were Jacob's random thoughts.

Thoughts mixed with sadness about not seeing his family and friends again, together with thoughts about his sexy ass.

Then, "What the hell is all this, you perv?" exclaimed Jacob after looking through some of the bags in the trunk.

Edward couldn't help the small smile that sneaked onto his lips.

TBC & Concluded In The Next Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 20 ~

They had not even left the crude forest road when their path were blocked by a pack of gigantic wolves. Edward hit the break before they hit the living wall of fangs and fur. His mind was assaulted by the on slaughter of murderous thoughts and revenge.

Jacob opened the door and stepped outside. Edward stayed where he was because he knew the moment he stepped outside his life would be forfeit.

"Get out of the way?" Jacob growled.

Out of the bunch, only Sam shifted back with a sour look on his face. "Not until we have the leech who hurt our friends. Imprint or not, you can't stand against the whole pack, Jake."

"If you so much as touches one hair on his body I will tear you apart." Jacob promised, his eyes shifting from his dark color to the yellow of his wolf. No one harmed his chosen one.

The wolves circled the car while continued to stalk their prey. Jacob didn't let anyone of them out of sight or sense. A big brown wolf stepped a little too close to the door where Edward sat and Jacob flew over the roof and landed between them and growled.

Then it was like all hell broke lose.

The wolves attacked the car all at once, two jumping Jacob at the same time.

Jacob didn't have time to even shift so his reflexes made him grip one of the wolves and threw it at the wolf closest to harming Edward.

Edward knew he was cornered and could only hope that some miracle would save him. Or maybe he didn't want to be saved.

He felt it like a stroke of luck that his little pet wolf couldn't read his mind, otherwise Jacob would see that he truly felt empty inside.

The revenge and hatred that had filled his whole undead life had been fulfilled by his revenge against Carlisle. He had nothing left. Nothing for him to live for.

Maybe it was time he left this earth.

Sam shifted and jumped the front, his paw hitting the glass and shattering it. The black wolf's huge claws scratching the paint as its target were just within reach.

Jacob snapped around at the sound and his whole world narrowed in on Sam about to rip Edward's head off. He jumped up on the roof of the car and let out a terrifying roar. One that made all the wolves freeze.

In the blink of an eye Jacob shifted into something that wasn't a shape shifter's wolf. It stood on two legs, clearly larger their largest wolf, claws on finger instead of compact paws, and the same russet color.

Truly a werewolf from the tales of old.

It growled at them to back off unless they wanted to die.

None of the pack was ready for this change of events. Sam who still stood on the front of the car stared up at Jacob and saw in him the true reason why Jacob had been different from the rest of them. He couldn't go against this creature.

With his tail between his legs, Sam backed away with a small whining sound. Then he, together with his pack, stepped aside to give the car space to leave.

Edward sat under the metallic roof and didn't see Jacob, but he could hear everything and his heart was racing. When Jacob jumped down, human once more, and jumped into the car, not minding one bit that he was naked now. Edward looked at him but didn't have to read his thoughts to know that they should go while they had the chance.

Thankfully, the engine hadn't been damaged during the little turbulence but it still didn't go as it should as they rolled away from a petrified pack of wolves.

* * *

Jacob looked behind them and saw that they weren't following. At the same time he saw the jacket in the backseat and grabbed it, putting it over his nakedness.

"What happened back there?" asked Edward.

"Hell if I know." Jacob answered, trying to put his seat belt on. "I thought I was shifting but it was different."

"How different?" the vampire inquired.

"Dunno. I was just so pissed and scared of loosing you that I snapped. Somehow we got out of it."

"Hmmm." Edward looked at him before focusing on the road.

" 'Hmm' what?" Jacob looked at his mate who were giving him the most curious look. Somehow it freaked him out.

"You are full of surprises." Edward mussed. "I like you more and more."

Jacob gave him the hairy eyeball. "I hope so." he snapped. "I'm leaving my whole life to go with you."

With a hand on the wheel, Edward reached out with his other and wrapped it around Jacob's head and brought him closer for a kiss. Tongue and all.

Jacob's head were spinning and he felt happy, but then he realized where they were. "Dude, keep your eyes on the road." and pushed against his chest.

Edward chuckled. "First we have to do is find you clothes. As much as I would enjoy the view, I can't say that I want to share it with others."

Jacob nodded, feeling the need for some real cover now that he took in his surroundings. He was sitting naked in a damaged car with a broken front shield. If they got stopped then he would get put away for improper behavior. At least.

"What then?" he asked. "Where are we going?"

"New York." Edward said. "I have an apartment there that we can crash until I figure out our next move."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jake. "There are two of us now."

"Yes." Edward said amused. To him there had never been two of them. There had been him and the other. This was new even for him. He glanced at Jacob and saw the edge of his ass that the jacket didn't cover and his thoughts went to the content of his trunk with an evil thought being born.

"Jake." the shifter reacting to the pet name that the vampire had never used. "Are you up for something naughty?" he looked at him sideways.

"Like what?" He couldn't deny the thought was appealing.

"You'll see." was all Edward said as he drove over the bridge leading to town where they could buy some small things. Clothes and a new car among other things. He no longer could deny that Jacob might prove to be just the thing that he needed in his life. To keep him going and keep his long unnatural life interesting.

"You'll see."

The End


End file.
